1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Braille music systems and software methods, and more particularly to music software methods and systems for converting musical scores to Braille, and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
The entry or typing of Braille notation is commonly achieved using a dedicated six-key Braille typewriter or note taker. A Braille typewriter produces hard copy embossed Braille output, whereas a Braille note taker used with a computer produces a digital file. As Braille note takers are very expensive to purchase, they are thus not readily available to all users who wish to be able to produce Braille notation.
For sighted musicians, musical score software has become popular, enabling a musician to either write a score directly into the software, capture notes on a music keyboard, or to purchase digital files containing the score from the music publisher. For blind or visually impaired musicians, it is more difficult to obtain musical scores, because such scores must be transcribed into Braille notation, which is typically carried out on an individual order basis. The transcription may be done manually or with a combination of software applications followed by manual editing. In either case, the transcription of scores into Braille can be a lengthy process, often taking weeks to months to achieve. Musical scores are thus not as accessible to blind or visually impaired musicians as they are to sighted musicians.
It is also difficult for blind or visually impaired musicians to create their own scores, either in Braille or in print. If the blind or visually impaired musician creates a score using a Braille note taker or typewriter, it is very difficult for them to check their work for accuracy as they create it, because there is no aural feedback mechanism to enable them to listen to the score as they create it.